¿Donde esta kuroko?
by kurolovers
Summary: la vida no te prepara para algo así, la vida perdida por aquel que mostró lo bueno del juego, ya hacia en aquella tumba muerto, todo empezó con su ida pero pensando que es una pesadilla pero en el fondo sabían que Kuroko Tetsuya ya no estaba y ya no volvería, eso es un echo
1. Chapter 1

**Se que no e actualizado las otras y le vengo con esta XD pero no e tenido tiempo porque e estado muy atrajiera y pues e salido de viaje asi que tiempo no e tenido pero aun asi pronto veran mis actializaciones es de dos cappitulos asi que pronto subo el otro y espero que les guste**

* * *

 **¿Dónde está Kuroko?**

I

Era un día cualquiera para todos para luego volverse un día horrible, allí presente un peli celeste con ojos hermosos celestes que conquistaron a un cierto pelirrojo de extraños ojos bicolores que nunca supo de eso, sentía que su amor por él infinito era indescriptible e indiscutible.

Pero había algo una historia oculta detrás de eso que nadie y ni el mismo pelirrojo esperaba, ya que nadie podía comprender del porqué de esa persona se encontraba ya muerta, solo se escuchaba lágrimas y gritos desesperación todo y más había en esos sentimientos desgarradores de todos los presentes; pero aun así el ambiente, el lugar se sentía más fría de lo que ya era porque la vida perdida que yacía muerta oculta entre la tierra, sin moverse, esperanzados de ver que solo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla que ya querían despertar pero sabían que era la realidad; ya no había nada más que hacer excepto tratar de seguir viviendo sin aquella persona a su lado pero una persona sólo una persona no podía dejarlo así como así, que todos sus sentimientos sus pensamiento para aquella persona se fuera así como así como lo hicieron los demás, no podía en todo momento él no podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa en aquellos ojos celestes de su voz o su dulce voz que lo traían qué lo enamoraban cada segundo de su vida.

Cada suspiro que daba no podía dejar de pensar en él en su amado aquel que completaba su vida, su todo lo que haga referencia a él no podía simplemente ya no podía dejarlo. Pero vayamos desde el inició de la historia, todo empezó con mucha rareza por el leve comportamiento que los de Seirin y la kiseki veían en su compañero y amigo Kuroko Tetsuya, este estaba algo alejado de ellos como si los evitada al principio no se dieron cuenta de que estaba desanimado ni Kagami que siempre estaba a su lado ni Akashi lo notó.

-suspiro-...-Kuroko miraba hacia afuera ignorando las clases Kagami lo oyó pero no podía hacer nada estaban en clases.

-Oye Kuroko ¿Qué te sucede hoy?.-le preguntó Kagami en la hora del almuerzo al ver a su amigo sin comer bocado.

-...Nada.-demoró en su respuesta como si estuviera en sus pensamientos.

-¿Seguro?.-no estaba convencido.

-Sí, sólo es que no he dormido bien últimamente.-se excusó.-Kagami-kun hoy no voy al entrenamiento puedes excusarme?

-¿A dónde vas?.

-Necesito ir a un lugar, ...es un asunto familiar, lo siento.

Kagami sólo pudo asistir, las clases avanzaron rápido Kuroko se fue de inmediato a un lugar, se fue a su casa con desánimo y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos caían, su cuerpo empezó a temblar cada paso que daba al llegar a su casa. Suspiro intranquilo esperando lo que venía e iba a soportar pero en su mente solo pensaba en alguien, _"Akashi-kun"._

Días después Kuroko cada vez era más distantes, no jugaba, usaba más ropa abrigada aunque estuvieran en primavera, ya no salía con sus amigos, ya no iba mucho a los entrenamientos hasta que un día simplemente tomo un tren a Kioto a visitar a Akashi, porque lo amaba desde hace mucho pero pasaron cosas que al final no pudo declararse pero luego de haberle ganado al pelirrojo volvieron a tomar contacto y salir pero en ese momento iba de visita sorpresa porque lo necesitaba en ese momento. No demoro mucho en llegar para ir donde Rakuzan con apuro llego al club de baloncesto y allí lo vio viendo unos papeles hasta que voltio a verlo. Vio que estaba sorprendido para luego sonreír le y acercarse haciendo que su equipo que estaba practicando se detuviera a observar.

-Tetsuya.-lo llamo con cariño ya al estar frente al peli celeste.

-A..Akashi-kun.-asistió para luego abrazarlo en serio lo necesitaba.-Lo siento ¿No te molesta que este así un rato?.-cada palabra salía en un susurro bajo, el pelirrojo antes sorprendido por la acción luego de oírlo sonrió para correspondiéndole el abrazo y acariciar los cabellos celestes de su amor platónico.

-Claro todo lo que necesites.-le respondió, le hizo una señal a todos para que continuaran y atacaron la orden dejando tranquilo a los dos.

Kuroko estuvo así por varios minutos para luego deshacer el abrazo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Gracias.

-Me dirás que sucede?.

El pequeño negó y antes que el pelirrojo volviera hablar vio un moretón en el torso del otro obviamente no lo había notado pero como no tenía puesto bien el uniforme pudo notarlo dándole una extrañe porque Kuroko no era así nunca.

-Es mejor irme e molestado mucho a Akashi-kun.-iba a irse pero fue detenido por el otro.

-Tetsuya ¿Estas bien?.

-Sí, sólo quería ver a Akashi-kun.-soltó una leve sonrisa que Akashi pudo notarlo.-Pero mañana no podre juntarme contigo como lo habíamos acordado.

-Está bien será para la otra.

Kuroko sonrió más por eso, antes de irse beso la mejilla del pelirrojo cerca de los labios sorprendiendo por completo a Akashi que no alcanzo a reaccionar porque ya Kuroko se había ido de allí, se preguntaba si en verdad está bien su amado, Kuroko antes de irse había susurrado un _"Adiós Akashi-kun"_ con un tono de despedida pero aun shockiado no se dio cuenta de eso. Pero nunca supo que debió detenerlo porque después de llegar a su casa se encontró con su padre que ya lo esperaba.

El pequeño peli celeste sonreía al poder haberse llenado de coraje para hacer aquello beso aunque no sabía si era correspondido necesitaba aquella calidez y protección de Akashi le daba, al día siguiente no fue a clases para una furiosa Riko maldecía por su irresponsabilidad, Kagami trato de llamarlo de comunicarse con Kuroko pero este no contestaba preocupándolo mucho llamo a la kiseki no sedai pero nada, ya todos con los pelos de puntas por la actitud de su amigo que últimamente actuaba muy extraño, la kiseki no sedai solo había visto al peli celeste días atrás a visitarlos para luego irse extrañándolos a todos pero no podían preguntándole porque siempre se iba hasta que Akashi lo buscaba como todos los demás pero era como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra, desesperado, preocupado estaba Akashi al no saber que pasaba con Kuroko.

Algo inevitable pasa sin que uno puedo notarlo hasta que la tragedia ya estaba y no había vuelta atrás, la muerte no la tiene, la vida es tan corta o tan larga pero al fin al cabo siempre llega la muerte como la noche misma, a los oídos de todos supieron que Kuroko lo habían visto por última vez en el gimnasio de Seirin, al llegar muchos gritaron, otros no podían soltar ni una palabra, otros tenían sus manos sobre su boca con lágrimas en ellos ojos, pero ¿Por qué esas reacciones?...porque allí ya hacia el cuerpo de Kuroko Tetsuya... Muerto, colgado en el gimnasio de Seirin, pero lo más horrendo de todo esto estaba con su cuerpo lleno de moretones, golpes y su ropa rota y maltrecha y manchas blancas.

Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían escucharon un golpe como si alguien allá caído y esa persona era Akashi, sus ojos caían lágrimas, sus puños estaban apretados tanto que se volvían blanco por tanta presión en ellas se sentís impotente, frustrado y más que nada triste y culpable si...si él hubiera estado más preocupado por Kuroko esto no estaría pasando era una horrible pesadilla una que todos deseaban despertar y ver aquellos ojos celestes brillantes y ...vivos.

Querer verlo jugar con tanta afán, con su cara inexpresiva, que los asustada por su falta de presencia, que diera esos pases fantasmas. Ver que siempre tomara su batido de vainilla, que hablada con su voz monótona, la alegría expresara en sus ojos, tenerlo a su lado, ver como nunca se rendía por sus amigos, ver su determinación, eso y muchas cosas pero ya no podrían volver a esos bello tiempo con el peli celeste, ya no podían, sentían un vacío dentro de ello como si una preciada joya fuera robada, como si su felicidad fuera quitada con tan solo ver partir una vida muy preciada para ellos. Como deseaban ver que solo era una horrible pesadilla…..pero sabían que no lo era, era algo cruel tratar de negarlo pero no podían aceptar la verdadera verdad.

Simplemente ellos no podían, no podían creer haber perdido un valioso amigo y compañero, alguien que jamás podrían remplazar porque Kuroko Tetsuya quedo grabado en sus corazones.

Pero no todo lo que quieres lo puedes tener no, claro que no, nadie pensó que algo ocurría con su amigo, en forzarlo en que lo podían ayudar en resolver aquello, darle una mano. Aunque nadie entendía quién pudo hacer, nadie se movía nadie hacia algo como si sus piernas no respondieran a sus deseos. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte de una preciada persona sus cuerpos no se movían no respondían a nada. Luego de ese sucede demoraron mucho en reaccionar; pero al sacar a Kuroko de allí y se lo llevará la forense descubrieron cosas que lo impactaron mucho, su amigo...su compañero...su fiel jugador...fue violado.

Lo peor era que no lo sabían, no sabiendo quien era el culpable por aquel suicidio...porque era un suicidio eso lo habían confirmado los mismos forenses al revisarlo, Akashi no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que hacer sin su amado a su lado, sin poder decirle lo que sentía por el dulce chico, ya no podría decirle esas dos palabras que tanto quería decirle. Pero aun deseándolo nunca iba a conseguir de vuelta a su Kuroko, a su amor, a su amigo, a su compañero, su compañía, su sonrisa, su voz, pero aun podía sentir el último abrazo que pudo darle, si hubiera preguntado por el moretón, hubiera investigado lo que pasaba, ...pero él hubiera no existe.

Se lamentaba por no hacer algo, no podía sentirse absoluto si ni siquiera supo lo de Tetsuya, no podía saberlo todo o sino su amado estaría a su lado pero...él ya no estaba más y nunca más lo va a estar y debía aceptarlo pero no podía.

-Tetsuya.-susurro al ver el cuerpo muerto de su amado en una tumba que estaba lleno de flores blancas, sus lágrimas no paraban pero él no las detenía.-Lo siento.-apretó sus puños con frustración contenida.

-Akashi-kun.-oyó en el aire cerca de su oído esa voz tan dulce y monótona pero negó con una sonrisa triste... era solo su imaginación no?.

 **Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo y el final de la historia espero que les guste~ah y oy en la tarde subo el proximo capitulo de un asesino entre las sombras que las disfruten~_**

 ** _II_**

No dejaría que su mente jugaran con él, no podía, había pasado dos semana desde el entierro de su profundo amor, Akashi estaba en casa sin ánimos de salir, los demás demoraron en recuperarse pero seguían su vida pero con algo de tristeza en ella, los de Seirin no volvieron a ser los mismos que antes, Nigou se quedó con Kagami que ya acostumbrado deseo cuidarlo pero siempre haberlo a los ojos soltaba una lágrimas, tener los mismo ojos que su amo lo recordaba mucho, los de la kiseki no sedai de tan solo ver el balón les hacía doloroso pero la herida sanaba sabiendo que Kuroko no querría eso, costo pero trataban de superarlo.

Trataban de mejorar por él, por la sombra que alguna vez tuvieron y valoraban más que sus vidas, cada equipo entendía sus sentimientos ellos igual estaban tristes por la ida del pequeño fantasma pero lo más preocupante era que nunca de encontró el culpable de la violación y los golpes. El pelirrojo le costaba superar eso y era obvio fue el último en hablar con él, fue el último de sentirlo, el ultimo de ver esos ojos...con luz de esperanza, se sentía culpable.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer ya no había vuelta atrás y seguir adelante sin esa persona que amaba con todo su corazón. Un día cualquiera toda la kiseki no sedai y Kagami se reunieron en la tumba de Kuroko, Akashi acaricio la lápida con lentitud, sonrió al ver el escrito en la lápida _**"Aquí ya hacia una bella persona, amigo, compañero, fiel, leal y pareja, un ser amada, una luz que alumbró la oscuridad de aquellos amigos suyos, un salvador"**_ eso y más debería decir porque así se sentían todos con Kuroko, era luz no una sombra, porque él los saco de la oscuridad de sus corazones, el los salvo cuando ya no podían ellos mismos, todos los presentes dejaban una flor, el primero en pasar fue Kise, tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar pero no era el único.

-Ne Kurokocchi~ sabes me prometiste que jugaríamos juntos de nuevo, si ya no estas y aun así sabes, seguiré esperando todos los días jugar contigo de nuevo.-dijo Kise soltando lágrimas pero sus palabras eran sinceras.-Extrañare mucho abrazarte, decir todo lo que te quiero, fuiste un buen amigo y compañero, ne Kurokocchi gracias por mostrarme lo mejor del baloncesto te prometo que ganare y me esforzaré en mis partidos y le ganare a Aominecchi.-rio sin muchas ganas, sonrió triste antes de dejar una flor azucena blanca(1).

Luego de que Kise dejara la flor paso Midorima dejando un peluche de perrito antes de ajustarse sus lentes. –Sabes? Aún recuerdo cuando me ayudabas a buscar mi amuleto de la suerte, aunque muchas veces te dije que no éramos compatibles y que te odiaba...mentí, Kuroko fuiste un buen amigo.-cada palabra era difícil de decir y los presentes lo entendían Midorima nunca hablaba así de sincero.-Cumpliste muchas metas pero me ayudaste en ver que el compañerismo es importante y...que también los dos puntos también son geniales.-los presentes soltaron una suave risa recordando las pequeñas peleas de los dos por los puntos.-Kuroko...¿Por qué? Porque no me dejaste agradecerte por todo y nos abandonaste? Nanodayo.

Midorima dejó una flor camelia roja (2) junto a la de Kise, se acercó Kagami con lágrimas a la tumba.

-Conocerte fue lo mejor de todo Kuroko, ganamos! Por ti Seirin gano, por ti llegamos hacia la cima.-sus palabras venían con lágrimas ya no contenidas.-Pero te alejaste, no nos dejaste ayudarte... Sabes que podías confiar en nosotros.-se mordió el labio tratando de no ahogarse a sí mismo con sus palabras.-Te conocí solo estos meses pero fuiste un buen amigo, una gran luz porque aunque no querías admitirlo fuiste la luz de Seirin.-deposito una flor farolillo blanca(3).

Se acercó Murasakibara le dejo dulces de vainilla.-Kuro-chin te extraño, kuro-chin siempre me daba dulces y me ayudaba en las escapadas de los entrenamientos de Aka-chin.-se oyeron risas.-Kuro-chin siempre me cuidaba, pero kuro-chin ya no estas, ¿Quién va entenderme? El único que siempre me ayudaba era Kuro-chin…..Ne Kuro-chin ¿Haremos pasteles alguna vez? Me divertía contigo, me comprendías, me ayudaste a recordar el amor al baloncesto.-sus lágrimas no se detenían en cada palabra.-¿Volveré a jugar de nuevo con Kuro-chin? Yo espero que sí y me divertiré hacerlo...kuro-chin vuelve.-Murasakibara dejó una flor iris blanca(4).

Se acercó Aomine apretando sus manos con frustración miro a la tumba.-¿Por qué? Tetsu! Porque?! Porque nunca dices nada! Siempre lo ocultas, siempre callas! POR QUE?! TETSU!.-grito tratando de que todas la furia y tristeza saliera.-¿Acaso ya no confiabas en nosotros?!... Y...yo ya no podremos jugar, me prometiste que jugaríamos juntos de nuevo. ¿Por qué prometes cosas que nunca cumplirás?.-sin darse cuenta estaba llorando.-Tetsu te extrañare.-deposito una flor nenúfar blanca (5) sonrió con melancolía.-Fuiste un gran mejor amigo Tetsu espero que estés mejor donde estés.

Luego da alejarse para darle espacio a la única mujer del grupo que lloraba a mares, se agacho un poco para dejar una flor eupatorio (6), sonrió con mucha tristeza.-Tetsu-kun…..oh querido Tetsu-kun gracias.-hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo a los chicos.-G….Gracias por cumplir que ibas a volver a recuperar a todos.-sonrió un poco alegre.-L..Lo lograste, ahora no nos separaremos te lo prometo, fuiste muy fuerte y superaste los obstáculos que hubo…..pero aun así ¿Por qué? Después de lograr lo que los dos extrañábamos te vas?.-sus lágrimas volvieron a estar presentes.- Luchaste por mucho Tetsu-kun, te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste prometo que no te fallare en el futuro.-hizo de nuevo la reverencia para luego partir donde Aomine para que la consolada.

Al alejarse para dejar pasar al último que faltaba el pelirrojo sus lágrimas presentes aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, cayo de rodillas en frente de la tumba. -T..Tetsuya jamás podre decirte cuanto te amo, no pude ayudarte en tu problema, no pude salvarte cuando tú me salvaste a mi cuando lo necesite,...Tetsuya tuve que notarlo, darme cuenta pero no lo hice, escondidas muy bien tus sentimientos que no le di importancia. Ahora sin ti a mi lado no sé cómo seguir, como avanzar, como amarte si ya no estas convida.-deposito una flor dalia roja (7).-Siempre te recordaré, jamás te olvidaré Tetsuya.-sonrió con tristeza.-S...solo perdóname por no salvarte.

Quedo en silencio solo se oía sollozos por parte de los presentes, Akashi tenía la cabeza agachada llorando con frustración solo miraba el piso. Todos metidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron una presencia, el aire les acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Chicos.-se escuchó una voz monótona, conocida para todos que creían imaginar, pero aun así levantaron la vista para sorprenderse allí estaba su amigo Kuroko Tetsuya sentado en su propia tumba dándoles una sonrisa.-Hola.-saludo.

-Kuroko/ Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya.-todos lo llamaron Kuroko soltó una risita.

-Ha pasado tiempo.

-P..pero t...tú.-las palabras de Aomine cayeron no sabía si su voz se fue o apago pero las palabras ya no le salían.

-Se lo que quieres decir Aomine-kun.-le dijo Kuroko mientras miraba el cielo.-Y lo estoy,…. estoy muerto.-le afirmo.

-E...entonces... ¿Por qué?.-pregunto Midorima.

-Por que debo contarles algo importante.-los volvió a ver a la cara.-Sobre mi suicidio.

-...-nadie habló.

-Bien, ya que no dicen nada comenzare.-se levantó de su propia tumba.-...Creo que deben saber todo no?...Cuando termine Teiko madre murió en un accidente de tren.-todos se sorprendieron ya que nunca lo supieron.-Después de eso mi padre se volvió alcohólico y violento más específico cuando ingrese a Seirin. Las cosas se volvieron mal en peor...mi padre a veces me golpeaba, me insultaba.-suspiro con tristeza.-Pero lo que llego al límite de tocarme.-boto una lágrima todos solo podían escucharlo hablar no podían interrumpirlo no podían, pero seguían llorando eso era horrible.-Hasta ese día que fui de visita a Razukan, mi padre me violo.-Akashi estaba furioso, impactado y frustrado.-No pude más después de eso, me sentía sucio, de no poder aquel mismo de siempre si estaba con ustedes, no quería sentirme más asqueado de mí mismo y busque la mejor solución que me llego a la cabeza, tome una cuerda del sótano para irme a cualquier lugar mis pies me llevaron a Seirin, recuerde muchas cosas que me hicieron sonreír como haber jugado y divertido con cada uno de ustedes y con Akashi-kun.-se acero hacia el pelirrojo aun arrodillado para mirarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Porque te amaba, ya no puedo estar contigo, no podía estar a tú lado así.-acaricio la mejilla de Akashi que no salía de la sorpresa como los demás.-Lamentablemente ya no puedo estar a tú lado y la de nadie, alguien como yo no puede ser amado ¿No?. Deje en mi cuarto una carta donde dejo en claro los maltratos de mi padre y en mi computadora la evidencia.

-T...Tetsuya ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Yo te amo, te amare y te seguiré amando.-le dijo trato de tomarle la mano pero no podía claro que ya no, Kuroko sonrió con tristeza, se ganó a su tumba dándoles la espalda.-Tetsuya.-lo llamo.

Kuroko no volteo en ningún momento, los chicos no sabían si hablar o no, pero luego de unos segundos Kuroko se volteo a verlos con una sonrisa angelical.

-Es la hora.-dijo.-Gracias por las flores por cierto.-hizo una reverencia.

-No.-dijo Kagami sorprendiendo a Kuroko antes que hablara a lo que se refería Kagami hizo una reverencia seguido de los otros-menos Akashi que aún no podía creerlo-.

-Gracias por todo Kuroko Tetsuya!.-dijeron unísono Kuroko sonrió un poco más, había tenido muy buenos amigos lástima que ya no los vería más.

-Es una lástima.-dijo Kuroko llamando la atención de todos.-Que ya nos volveremos a ver, espero que estén mejor en este mundo chicos, fue un gusto haberlos conocido y jugar con cada uno de ustedes...

-Tetsu.-dijo Aomine llamando la atención del nombrado.-El gusto fue nuestro, espero que en el cielo puedas descansar para siempre.

-Tal vez.-Kuroko miro nuevamente al cielo.-Nunca se ha visto si existe un dios o si en verdad existe ese lugar donde se puede llamar _"descansar en paz"_ pero lástima que eso no existe.-sorprendió a todos.-Solo vine a despedirme adecuadamente antes de desaparecer para siempre, ha llegado la hora de irme y nunca más volver a verlos, espero que superen esto.-se sentó en la tumba.-Porque ya no hay una reencarnación como muchos dicen, no hay segunda ni tercera ni cuarta vida, solo una y deseo que la aprovechen chicos.-sonrió más, el viento volvió a ellos removiendo sus cabellos y llevando consigo flores y hojas de los arboles.-Hasta nunca, suerte en sus vidas.-vieron como Kuroko desaparecía de a poco como uniéndose con el viento, miro por última vez el cielo y luego miro a los ojos a Akashi.- _ **Akashi-kun Te amo**_.-fue lo único que se escuchaba como un susurro en el aire porque ya no estaba allí su amigo, Kuroko ya no volvería nunca más.

Los chicos lloraban más, es decir, que todo lo que creían era mentira, no había un _"descansa en paz"_ no había un cielo y un infierno, no había nada, sólo una muerte y un " _Hasta nunca",_ ese mismo día como había dicho Kuroko en su cuarto estaba las cosas donde su padre lo golpeaba y una grabación del maltrato, lo denunciaron llevándolo a la cárcel, Akashi no podía dormir no podía vivir sin Kuroko a su lado, decidió levantarse y escribir una carta para sus amigos, al otro día le pidió a un mayordomo entregársela a la kiseki no seda, se cambió de ropa y salió, no había dormido en toda la noche, camino hacia la tumba del peli celeste, se sentó y se quitó su chaqueta mostrando así los cortes en sus brazos algunas aún estaban frescas.

Acaricio la tumba cerro los ojos por unos momentos; miro el cielo dejo la carta al lado de las mismas flores de ayer, sacó de la chaqueta un corta pluma y se cortó donde estaban las venas moría de a poco por el desangrado miraba sin punto específico. Hasta que lo envolvió la oscuridad, una hora después la kiseki no sedai llegaron quedaron sin aliento al ver al pelirrojo muerto junto la tumba de Kuroko, Midorima se acercó a recoger la carta la leyó en voz alta.

 _"Si leen esto estoy muerto, ya no podía soportar este dolor de haber perdido a quien amaba profundamente, me iré a su lado no me importa dejar de ser un Akashi o dejar sin heredero a los Akashi porque desde la muerte de la persona que ame ya no tenía sentido seguir, aun sabiendo de que no hay vuelta atrás y si no existe otra vida o un cielo o un infierno quiero creer que podre reunirme con Tetsuya y estar siempre a su lado, este es un adiós chicos. Atte Akashi Seijuurou."_

Sonrieron con tristeza otro de sus amigos ya no estaban pero también querían creer que Akashi y Kuroko estaban juntos y felices ahora y para siempre y que tal vez cuando ellos mueran reunirse con ellos y jugar como los viejos tiempos, aun sabiendo que eso jamás pasara porque no existía nada como eso pero deseaban que sí.

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

(1): Flor azucena: Corazón inocente.

(2): flor Camelia roja: Admiración.

(3): flor farolillo: Agradecimiento.

(4): flor iris blanco: Esperanza.

(5): flor nenúfar: Pureza de corazón.

(6): flor eupatorio: Gratitud.

(7): flor dalia roja: Te querré siempre.


End file.
